Drunken Apparation
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: Molly and Arthur drink and apparate, not always the best idea. Rated M for sexual content.


**This is for the challenge 'Don't Drink and Apparate.'**

"Mollywobbles!" Arthur yelled drunkenly across the empty room, "Let's go some were!"

"To the moon?" Molly called back as she lifted her head up from the floor.

"Naw, let's go… To the beach." He replied after a minute of thinking.

"Ok, let's go." Molly said as she tried to stand up, falling over a few times before doing so.

"Help me up, Molls." Arthur said once she walked over to were he was.

"Merlin's beard, Arthur, you're lying on the couch."

"So?" He whined.

"You can do it yourself."

"Fine." He grumbled as he slowly stood up. Within minutes Arthur had his arms wrapped around his wife, ready to apparate. "You ready?" He asked to make sure she was.

"Yepp, I'm ready." She immediately felt the all to familiar swirl of apparating.

"Are we at the beach?" Arthur asked as he stood up from the sand pit 100 feet away from the Burrow, minutes later.

"Look, there's sand." Molly said loudly with a laugh.

"Do you know what we haven't done in the sand, MollyWobbles?" Arthur asked as he started to feel naughty.

"What?" Molly replied as she looked up at him with a grin on her face.

"We haven't made love to each other."

"Let's do it." Molly said with excitement in her voice. Getting Molly's approval, Arthur walked over to were she was sitting, sat down and started to kiss her passionately, unbuttoning her blouse as he did so. "Arthur, let me help you." She said as she pulled away for air.

"I'm almost done, let me finish." He whined as he watched his wife tear her blouse off, breaking what was left of the buttons. Seeing his wife's exposed chest, Arthur was immediately transfixed. He leaned in, gave a gentle kiss to each breast and unclasped her bra, setting them both free.

"Oh god, Arthur. I love you." Molly moaned as she felt Arthur wrap his hands around her breasts and give them a slight squeeze. Feeling himself get 'hard', Arthur let go of her breasts, unzipped his pants and set them done on top of the growing pile of shedded clothes. Once he got in between Molly's legs, he moved his hands to her hips and started to take her pants off, bringing her panties down with them. He threw them off to the side and slides his finger into her, getting another loud moan in response. "More." She whimpered as she felt his finger wriggle around deep inside of her. Reluctantly, Arthur entered yet another finger as he bent down and trailed kisses over her neck and breasts. Not able to take it any longer, Molly managed to reverse the positions so she was now in between his legs. Just like Arthur had done to her, Molly took his boxers off, threw it across the sand pit and attached her mouth on the tip of his length, slowly and rhythmically moving her mouth the way she knew he liked.

"I need you, Molly." He moaned as he felt himself get even harder. Without a sound, Molly unattached herself and impaled herself in one swift motion, burying her husband deep inside of her. Arthur let out a sigh of relief at the sudden sensation of being inside his wife again. "Merlin's beard." He moaned as he attached his hands onto her hips. She rose and pushed back down, letting him reenter repeatedly. Rising his hips up and down, Arthur met each one of Molly's thrust for thrust. Feeling himself get closer, Arthur pulled down Molly for a passionate kiss before he let his hands wonder to her breasts, rubbing a calloused thumb over each nipple. Feeling her clench around him and hearing that one moan that was reserved for only him, he let himself spill deep inside of her for what seemed like an eternity. Molly let herself collapse onto her husband, still sheathed inside of her and said passionately,

"That's the best sex I've ever had."

"I know, that was amazing drunken sex." Arthur replied as he rolled them back over so Molly was once again lying on her back. "Now I think it's time for me to make love to my beautiful wife."

"Of course, my sexy husband." And with that, Arthur and Molly have sex for the second time in one night.


End file.
